How You Know
by libaka
Summary: Ron learns to not sweat the small stuff, live and let live, and that falling in love is actually quite fun. RWPP. sequel to When It Happens and What You Do.oneshot.


Hey all. It's me again. I'm sure some are mucho happy and others are like, "Aw, she's back AGAIN?"

Anywho, this is the sequel to _When It Happens_ and _What You Do_. I can definitely hear some cheering going on out there….Again, this is a SEQUEL! I'm not explaining all the stuff that goes on in the other two again, mostly because then this fic would be way too long…

This entire story is in first person. I believe it will all be in Ron or Pansy's view, but you never know if someone else is going to sneak in there. Probably Blaise…

Sorry, for anyone who's been waiting, that this took longer than the other two. I was writing it Sunday night, but my mom said to go to bed and stay up late towards the end of the week. I tell you, I totally love my mom…

How You Know

Ron's POV

Now, when Harry, Hermione and I destroyed all the Horcruxes and vanquished the most evil, the most powerful Dark Wizard on the planet, I didn't expect things to go as they did. I definitely didn't expect to fall in love. Now, I know it comes as a surprise that daft, thick-headed Ron Weasley can actually know when he is in love, but I'm not that stupid. However, I digress. It did come as a surprise that she liked me back.

See, when Ginny announced to the common room that she was dating Malfoy, the first thing I could think was, 'Oh god…what am I going to do?' I believe the horror was quite evident on my face, but, as I wanted to loosen up and stop being so controlling, I merely shrugged and said nothing. I didn't want to overreact, see. I mean, Ginny totally deserves someone who is as devious and cunning as she is, right? Both Dean and Harry are way to readable and straightforward for her. I suppose Malfoy kinda fits her well, as they both can be a bit aggravating.

Since that was a little after breakfast and I had my first class to get to, I didn't have time to interrogate Ginny. Hermione rushed me off to my first class, and made sure the professor knew I was there before she ran to her own. I suppose she was afraid I'd run to wherever Ginny was and shout at her, but I wasn't planning on it. For the rest of the day, I really had no time to talk to Ginny, so that night in the common room I was just about to ask what had happened when, lo and behold, Hermione tells me she's looking for one of my textbooks and I realized that I'd forgot it in the library. Not a smart move on my part…

Hermione said that I should go get it before she helped me with my Potions essay for Snape because she wanted to go to bed as soon as possible. Of course, that meant I had to hurry. As in, run as fast as my impossibly long legs can go, and then race back to the Gryfinndor common room. I was a little worried that she would follow through on her threat and go to bed, so I really raced to the library. It didn't help that it was almost closing time for the library…

Anyways, so I feel kinda bad about what happened next. I mean, I know I should have been more careful, but I didn't think anyone would still be in the library. I remembered that I'd left my textbook at the very back of the library, at my favorite table that has a tiny little window that faces the Quidditch Pitch right next to it. So, once I slammed open the door, apologized to Madame Pince, and ran around the maze of tables in the front of the library, I began my trek to the back of the library.

OoOoOoOoO

Pansy's POV

After hearing that Draco finally asked Ginny out, I was ecstatic. Blaise and I were laughing when Draco had returned to the common room to shout YES at the top of his lungs. Obviously, he didn't think anyone would be around to hear. Blaise and I tried to sneak out of the common room to class as quietly as we could, but Draco caught us when Blaise made a comment about how nasty the rug is in one spot and I just burst out laughing.

What happened after that is expected. Draco chased us out of the room, scolding us for eavesdropping while Blaise and I ran down the hall, laughing so hard I was crying and Blaise looking like he was about to. By the time the two of us got to Professor Snape's classroom and sat down in our seats, neither of us could breathe too well. I swear, I thought I was going to die when Snape came out and asked why we were there as we had class two blocks from then. I believe he thinks we were using Cheering Charms on one another and couldn't help but laugh. He just calmly led us to the right class and excused our lateness by saying that he'd had to speak with us about something very important. I don't think that Professor Flitwick believed him because we were nearly in hysterics from laughing so hard.

Later that day, Draco, Blaise, and I were in the common room and I was reading while Draco told us how he had asked Ginny out. Blaise was just nodding absently as he finished his essay, but I don't think Draco noticed that we weren't listening. I mean, he'd already told us how twice, why'd he think we wanted to hear it again?

Once I almost finished my book, I remembered that the next volume was in the library, and decided to check it out before curfew started. So, I politely excused myself and wandered down to the library.

The book was somewhat hard to find, and I really didn't want to disturb Madame Pince about it because she was rather busy sorting the returned books. After glancing over a few shelves, I remembered (belatedly) that the books weren't by author; rather they were sorted by title. So, I had to find the book I'd been reading, find the title of the sequel, and then find that.

The sequel ended up being on the very bottom shelf a few aisles back. After slipping the book off the shelf, I had to pull myself off the floor (which was very dusty) and orient myself back to the front of the library. I'd picked a few more titles off the shelf as well, and could only think about how I was becoming just as much a bookworm as Blaise. I grabbed a few books for him as I passed them, and then realized that I'd grabbed about seven or eight books. That's kind of heavy, when you think about it…And I'm kind of small…But I didn't think I'd have too much trouble carrying them.

As I walked down the aisle, I heard the door slam open and Madame Pince's shouts for the person to slow down. I didn't really register the fact that someone was coming around the corner until, well, he ran right into me as I turned the corner.

OoOoOoO

Ron's POV

Now, don't be mad at me, but I really didn't mean to run into her. I think it hurt her a bit more than it hurt me simply because she went flying with her books everywhere and I just stumbled back a bit. I felt REALLY bad. I mean, she went _flying_. I immediately knelt down and started picking the books up. One of them was broken, the spine glue had splintered and the pages were falling out. I whipped out my wand as quickly as possible, reparo-ed it, returned the books to the girl, helped her up as I muttered my sincerest apologies, and continued on my way to the back of the library and then left without any more problems. I even got back to the Gryffindor Tower in time to catch Hermione before she went upstairs, coerced her into explaining the finer art of Potion essay writing, finished the essay, and went to bed without a further thought about the girl I'd knocked over in the library. It didn't seem like a big deal at the time.

OoOoOoO

Pansy's POV

As I turned the corner, the boy, who I now knew to be boy Weasley, slammed into me. It _hurt_. He's pretty hard from all that Quidditch playing, you know. Anyways, I went flying, my books scattering everywhere. I knew it would take a while to gather them up again, and I certainly didn't expect any help. So when he immediately knelt down to pick up my books, repair them for me, apologize profusely for his clumsiness as he muttered about being so forgetful that he forgot his textbook in the library, and helped me to my feet, I was positively speechless. A Weasley helping a Slytherin of his of violation? What was this world coming to? Aside from A Malfoy dating a Weasley and the boy-who-lived living happily with his relatives, I just didn't believe that much could change in one summer.

As Weas-Ron helped me up, I realized that he probably had no idea who he was helping, and was being so nice out of reflex. Still, it was really sweet. I had no idea that when you weren't on the receiving end of his "I'm gonna kill you because you're a Slytherin" glare, he's actually kinda cute! Yes, Pansy Parkinson just admitted that Ron Weasley is cute. So what? If Draco Malfoy can drool over Ginny Weasley, then certainly I can think wistfully on the extremely tall Ronald. Now that I think about it, who the hell does Blaise like?

Ya know what? Maybe that Weasley King isn't so bad after all…

OoOoOoO

Blaise's POV

Now, when Pansy arrived in the common room with an armful of books, I definitely didn't expect her to drop them on the couch and drag me off to talk with me. Once she had shoved me into a closet (you see, she's actually quite strong…), made sure no one was listening, and told me what was up, I was so suspicious of her that I didn't believe her when she announced, "I want to ask out Ron Weasley."

I, being the calm, cool, collected one of the group, asked politely, "What made you want to do that?"

Listening to her gush about how he'd helped her in the library without a second thought was sweet and kind of fun, yet utterly nauseating. Did I have to hear how his very tendons moved as he graciously picked up the books he made her drop? Now, Pansy is a good friend of mine, so I decided to help her out. Being the smart boy that I am, I asked her if she thought a preliminary date was a good idea.

"Huh?" was her intelligent response. But, I digress, gushing about people probably makes your brain numb, so I forgave her.

"Instead of asking him right out, why don't you ask him to a one-time thing, so you can get to know him?"

Pansy pondered over this for awhile, and then got such a deceivingly innocent look on her face that I was quite prepared to run out of the closet and go hide under my bed until I heard what the aftereffects of her idea was. However, as I was reaching for the door, I heard her say in a sickly sweet tone, "Oh Blaise, I know you're one of my best friends, so maybe you could…"

OoOoOoO

Pansy's POV

The look of Blaise's face was simply priceless and I do believe I'm going to start carrying around one of those cameras that the older Creevy boy is always nattering on about. They must be dead useful.

Anyways, my evil plan consisted of having my Head Boy buddy Blaise begin the plan for a Halloween dance with Hannah Abbot, the Head Girl. I hint to Ron that I'm going solo and that he should ask me, then go with him, and then convince Ron that we're perfect for one another, and then live happily ever after. Sounds great, don't you think?

Well, apparently Blaise has some misgivings about it. His first words weren't about the amount of work he'd have to put into it, they were (I quote), "Pans, how do you know that he'll say yes? How do you know he'll go?"

Now, because I must be one of the most confident people on the planet, I replied, "How you know? Trust me Blaisikins, you can feel it."

That, my beloved friends, is how it all started.

OoOoOoO

Ron's POV

Now, I have no idea how this happened, but at the beginning of October, the Heads Blaise Zabini and Hannah Abbot announced a Halloween Dance for fifth, sixth, and seventh years. I wasn't really looking forward to it, because I didn't want the trouble of asking someone and then messing it all up. So, I figured I'd go solo. No big deal, right? I knew Hermione was going solo too, so I figured we'd hang out if we wanted to, but I just didn't really feel like going with any of the girls I knew. However, all my plans were thwarted when one Pansy Parkinson waltzed up to me two weeks before the dance and told me that she didn't want to go solo. Now, she looked as though she really wanted someone to ask her, and I felt kind of bad, so I asked, "Do you want to go with me?" I didn't expect her to flush so deeply or nearly pass out from lack of oxygen. I have no idea what happened, aside from the fact that I was now going to the dance with Parkinson, and not solo as I'd planned…

So, night of the ball, my back-up, aka Hermione and Ginny, bailed on me. Hermione got really sick and had to spend the night in the Hospital Wing while Ginny told me that she was going with Draco and wouldn't be able to help me if Pansy scared me half to death. I suppose I could have asked Zabini, but I don't think he would have helped anyway.

So before I went to pick up Pansy, I stopped by the Hospital Wing to visit Hermione, who quickly looked me over for any offending dirt smudges or wrinkles. Finally, having passed inspection, I told Hermione that I had to go, gave her a book to read, and strolled down to the dungeons to meet Pansy.

Let me tell you, she looked GREAT! The shirt and skirt combo looked really nice, so of course I had to open my big mouth and tell her that. She nearly fainted again. What was I doing wrong? Girls can be so weird…

So, the night went fine, and I really enjoyed the dance. Pansy and I talked quite a bit, and I found that she's a really nice person, with a good sense of humor, and a love of Quidditch. We had a lot in common, and hit it off well. So, at the end of the dance (around midnight), I asked if she wanted to go for a walk. We had fun, and talked some more; me telling her about all the nutty adventures that Harry, Hermione, and I have gotten ourselves into, and her in turn telling me about Draco, Blaise, and her childhood. We were able to hold a good two-hour conversation, which is saying a lot for me. You know, the emotion range of a stone kinda guy. At around two, I decided that I liked Pansy, and was glad that I had asked her. I wanted to spend more time with her, so I asked, "Pansy, w-would you mind going to the first Hogsmeade weekend with me?"

Pansy shrieked, gave me this giant hug, and then suddenly pulled back. When I asked what was wrong, she asked, "Does this mean we're dating?"

All I could think to say was, "Sure, why not?"

Of course, I got another giant hug, lots of laughter, and her whisper-yelling, "I need to go tell Blaise and Draco!"

Before she left, I got a nice kiss on the cheek, and then she ran back into the castle. I thought about it for a second and realized, "Hey! I have a girlfriend now!"

So, I get myself so bloody happy about that fact that I ran back inside, raced up the corridors, narrowly missed getting in trouble with Filch, pushed open the doors to the Hospital Wing and announced to Hermione, who had groggily rolled over at the loud banging of the door, "I'm dating Pansy!"

Trust me, I don't think Hermione noticed me dancing around the room for ten minutes afterward because she went right back to sleep. Thank god, because I think Madame Pomfrey would have castrated me if I was "disturbing the sick with my raucous actions."

OoOoOoO

Pansy's POV

The only thing I said after I arrived back at the Slytherin common room and woke up Draco and Blaise was, "One, I'm dating Ron and two, I told you so Blaise."

OoOoOoO

A/N

Okay all, that's it. I know it took awhile, but I didn't really like it until I thought it out some more. But now I suppose it's okay.

REVIEW FOR ME!!!!

Tam X2 rocks my socks for her awesome beta powers. Thanks tons!

EvaliaPoison also rules because she kept pushing me to write this. Thanks, 'cause I think I may have lost interest for a while, but I did it! dances around in joy

Summary for a long fanfic that I've been wanting to write for a bit:

_Voldemort finds himself losing the war, and figures that sending his soul back in time could give him an advantage if the last battle fails. Though he only plans to go back four years, what happens when the shift is interrupted and his soul merges with his body from …50 years ago? Will he change the future for the better, or will he find that fate is just irreversible? Takes TR from 9 years old to grown up._

Okay, Review people!

MWAHs to y'all

libaka


End file.
